


Cowboys and Indians

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets to Dean to play some sexy dress up.  Initially, Dean is uncomfortable but he comes around when he finds out what Sam wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Indians

 “Sammy come on I don't want to go in there.” Dean's protesting was starting to annoy Sam.

“It'll be fun – trust me!” Dean couldn't quite bring himself up to Sam's level of enthusiasm.

Sam practically leapt out of the Impala, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean remained behind, brooding. He looked out the window at the store that they had just pulled up to. He nearly choked on laughing at the name – Goodtime Gail's. His vision was replaced with long brown tresses and a smiling Sam. “Come on Dean!” Sam pulled his signature puppy dog look, sticking out his bottom lip a little farther than normal. Dammit, Dean thought. He knows that face works. Letting out a resigned sigh, he opened the door and climbed out of the car. Sam took his hand, pulling him along. Dean snatched his hand away, deciding that he was embarrassed enough without Sammy hanging all over him. He wasn't big on PDA, and now was one of those times where he really didn't want it.

They opened the door and Dean felt like he had stepped into the kinkiest, dirtiest place of business had ever existed. Sam had sworn up and down that this was the best sex shop in the state of Missouri. Dean felt himself blushing hotter than the sun. Dean wasn't a prude when it came to sex, and it was something that he loved doing with Sam. But then Sam had started dropping hints about some of his fantasies. Initially they were in a joking manner, and they both laughed it off but eventually Sam got more and more serious about it until, just to get Sam to shut up, Dean gave in. They had been on the road for a couple weeks after their last hunt when Sam told him about this place and since they were passing through St. Louis anyway, he decided to humor him. So now they were here, and Dean was uncomfortable – very uncomfortable. Sam of course was excited. Nervous, Dean could tell, but excited.

“And what can I do for you gentlemen today?” A short, plump, cheery, blonde middle-aged woman came over to them, jewelry clanging and red lipstick flashing. A name tag on her shirt indicated that she was Gail.

Dean's mouth was firmly clamped shut as Sam began talking to the woman. His own blood was thundering too loudly in his ears to hear what they were saying. He felt... dirty just being in this place. He was one of those people who firmly believed that sex didn't need implements or costumes, but he wanted to make Sam happy. The place was all colorful plastic, fake flesh, and leather. It spoke of pleasures and desires that Dean couldn't begin to imagine The biggest thing though was that he didn't want to admit how much it turned him on. He was actually burning with curiosity to see what Sam had in mind – but he was afraid. He was afraid that he might find out things about himself that he didn't want to know. Before his mind could turn another darkly perverse corner, he was being pulled along again by Sam into another section of the store. He looked at what was hanging on the wall and saw – cowboy and Indian costumes. He couldn't help but smile. He was worried that Sam, his sweet, good natured Sammy was going to tie him up and whip him and make him bleed or something.

Sam's eyes were downcast as he stood close to Dean. He didn't have to say anything.

“This Sammy – you just want to...” Dean couldn't quite make himself form the words.

Sam let out a small “yes.” He looked to Dean, flushed slightly read. “Dean...” he struggled with what he wanted to say next. “I really want you to fuck me in a cowboy hat. I want to be your bad little Indian who took your horse and your wife. I want you to make me...” Sam's voice trailed off, not being able to finish what he was saying.

“You just want to play grown up... Cowboys and Indians?” Sam nodded his head vigorously, his brown mane shining in the light as it moved. Suddenly Dean was a lot more on board with this then he had been five minutes ago. He turned to Sam and took his hands, drawing his younger brother in for a slow kiss. Dean's tension left as he felt Sam's soft lips against his, then Sam's tongue probing, seeking its way to the warmth that was his older brother's mouth. Dean gladly complied, tasting on him the hoagies that had been their lunch along with the taste that was just Sam, that cool fire that came from deep within him. Sam was the one to break them apart. “We should probably wait. This place isn't exactly... ideal.”

Dean couldn't help but agree – after all they were in the middle of a store, no matter the products it was selling. “This is your fantasy Sammy – you tell me what you want me to wear.”

The look of glee on Sam's face was heart warming. He went over to the closest rack, and held up a dark black shirt and vest. He turned back to Dean, eyed his body, and pick up identical garments, just a size bigger. Then he went over one section, to where the pants were hanging, and he picked up – to Dean's not at all complete surprise, assless chaps. Dean crossed over to Sam, inspecting what he had in his hands.

“You got a thing for black Sammy?”

“For a long time now. The first time was when you came and got me from Stanford – the way your black t-shirt hugged you. That's when I started questioning my sexuality.” He leaned in for another kiss, and nearly dropped what he was holding as Dean clamped down on his right ear. Sam moaned his name, the sound drawing the attention of some nearby customers. Dean pulled off of him, and took the costume from Sam's arms. He made his way to the dressing room, placing a black Stetson on his head. He turned and blew a kiss to Sam, and with exaggeration Sam pretended to catch and place it over his heart and with a chuckle he went into the dressing room.

. . .

A few minutes later, he emerged, dressed for Sam to judge. However, he had left his underwear on, just so that the whole store wouldn't see his ass – that was for Sam only. He came back out into the area where the costumes were hanging, fully expecting to see Sam in his garb. Instead he was in his own clothes, holding a very large red bag.

“Dude what the hell? I'm want to see you in yours!”

“Not yet Dean – soon enough. But damn big boy – I want you to arrest me and lock me up.” Sam circled around him, inspecting Dean from head to toe. There was no hiding the fact that Sam was aroused, given the shortness of his breath and the way he licked his lips. “You go and take this off. I'll just go tell them what you're getting and pay for it.” Dean could swear that Sammy was doing his best to adjust his erection as he walked away.

. . .

A few hours later, after dinner and a few drinks, Dean was standing in their motel room, dressed in the garb that Sam had picked out for him, pacing with anticipation. Sam had gone into the bathroom

half an hour ago to change. How long did it take him to change into something that he was sure was skimpier than what he had on, Dean thought to himself Right as Dean was about to sit down and flip on the television, he heard Sam call out “Okay – close your eyes.”

Dean shut his eyes, and heard the bathroom door creak open. The jangle of bells accompanied Sam's footsteps. “You can open them now.” Dean looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Sam looked incredible. A full headdress adorned his head, long feathers fanning out that made Sam seem taller then he already was. A tight faux deerskin stretched across his broad shoulders, rising and falling with his breath. A beaded loincloth adorned his lower regions, while faux buckskin moccasins clad his feet. Dean was immensely turned on.

“Sammy you look... damn.” Dean rose from where he was sitting on the bed but a strong hand on his shoulder put him back down. “Not yet – I have a surprise for you.” At this point, Sam could have disappeared into thin air and Dean wouldn't bat an eye, he was so stunned at the at the sight of him. Sam opened his laptop and Dean heard music – traditional Native American music. Sam was going to dance for him.

And dance he did. Dean was incredibly turned on by watching him gyrate and twist, the headdress bouncing, the loin cloth lifting and just as suddenly coming back down, offering little peeks of Sam's ass. Dean rubbed himself through the leather of his chaps, getting harder and harder as Sam made eye contact, adrenaline and energy flashing in his eyes. As the music reached its climax, Sam let forth a war whoop that sent a chill up Dean's spine and whipped the loincloth off, crouching down as he did. Slowly he rose, and moved to climb across the bed to Dean. He straddled him, smiling sweetly as he cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him, slow and passionate. Dean's hands reached up to Sam's chest, intent on removing the vest. Sam let his hands fall away so that it slipped off his shoulders behind him. Next Dean moved to take off the headdress, but Sam stopped him. “No – leave it.” Dean was in no position to disagree. Sam began to undo the buttons on Dean's vest and shirt, expert hands rubbing and teasing the exposed flesh as the cloth fell away. Dean was putty in his hands, letting Sam touch his body. Sam was being so meticulous, so sensual. Even though it was all about Sam's fantasy he was still concentrating on Dean's pleasure for being such a willing participant in all this.

Getting down to the last button, he pulled Dean forward and pushed the shirt and vest off of him, then bit down on Dean's shoulder, nipping along the hard muscle. His back arched, but Sam's weight kept him firmly in place. Sam returned to his lips, letting him taste the sweat of his body. He could feel Sam's cock against his, which was now straining painfully against his chaps.

“Sammy-” Sam immediatley lifted up off of Dean and pulled his leathery confines off. He settled above Dean's groin, Dean's cock rubbing against the curve of his ass. Dean had never felt his bare cock so close to Sam's hole, and his teasing was driving him mad. All the while Sam held his face, grinning, saying “You like that big brother? You like little your Sammy grinding on you?” Dean pushed Sam off onto his back and lifted Sam's legs, spreading them wide. Immediately his tongue plunged into Sam's hole. The noise that Sam made was somewhere between a growl and a moan as his entrance was suddenly covered with Dean's hot mouth. Sam loved it when Dean rimmed him, and it didn't happen often enough. It made him squirm and beg for more, more as his hole puckered and clenched. Dean's tongue licked all up and down and around it, and his saliva began to run down between Sam's ass cheeks. All the while Dean looked at him, green eyes blazing, watching Sam's face contort with pleasure. His own cock ached for attention, begged for it. Sam tasted masculine, dark, and it fueled Dean's desire even more.

Sam's cock was leaking precum steadily, swollen to the point of sticking straight out from his body. Dean let him down and kissed him, letting him taste himself. Sam's tongue darted out, doing its best to soak up all of it. Sam rolled back on top of him, and moved down Dean's torso, trailing a path all the way down with his tongue. He paused to bury himself in Dean's pubic hair, to inhale Dean's scent. He put one hand on his cock, stroking it very slowly up and down, just the way Dean liked it. Dean's sharp intake of breath indicated that his efforts were having the intended effect. Sam replaced his hand with his mouth.

“Oh Sammy” Dean moaned, the feathers of the headdress moving in a mesmerizing display as Sam's head moved up and down on his cock. Dean pushed his own hat back so that he could better see Sam. Sam knew intimately all the little spots on his dick that drove Dean wild. Sam's teeth lightly grazed along the underside of the shaft, teasing the big vein that stuck out like a power conduit. He could almost see it pulsing with Dean's heartbeat. His mouth came back up, tongue flicking at the glans, his warm mouth sucking Dean's hard cock like his life depended on it.

“Sam.... Sam.... Sam” is all Dean managed as he pushed Sam off of him. “I need you.. bad.. now...” Sam moved up, kissing him, letting him lap up the precum on his lips while Dean reached for the condom and lube that he had standing by. Without breaking contact, he opened the condom and rolled it down his turgid, leaking cock. He opened the lube, generously pouring it on himself and on Sam's entrance. He wanted this to be as smooth as possible.

“Please Dean – I need you in me so bad.” Sam spread his legs back out, and Dean threw them over his shoulders. Sam's hole was still wet from where Dean had been rimming him earlier. Dean rested his cock head against the warmth, and kissed Sam as he slid into him. Sam let out a low growl of pleasure, and put his legs around Dean, the moccasins still on his feet. Dean began to thrust, slow at first. He put his arms around him, holding him close, kissing and nipping at his neck, ears, and lips. The headdress bounced with each thrust, causing the feathers to ripple in a way that Dean found to be most appealing. He started to fuck Sam harder and faster, his hat tilted back and Sam whimpering as each thrust found his prostate. Sam reached down, stroking his cock in time with Dean's thrusts. The sight of Sam pleasuring himself became too much for Dean to handle and he pushed himself faster and faster.

Sam was falling apart underneath him, his moans becoming louder and louder He felt his orgasm rise up from his toes, tightening the back of his legs as he started to feel those oh so familiar contractions in the base of his spine, white hot tendrils that curved deliciously through his body.

“Sammy...” The rest of his sentence was lost as he came inside Sam. His vision went all white as his orgasm shook him. Sam climaxed right as Dean did, ropes of cum bursting out like cannon shots, landing on the headdress, in Sam's open mouth, and all over his body. His body arched back down, and Dean collapsed on him, caking Sam's cum between them. The smell of masculinity and sex hung thick in the air as the two reveled in their post coital bliss, trying to catch their breath.

Finally, Dean rolled off of Sam and retrieved a towel from his bag. He wiped down Sam and himself, and plucked the full condom off the end of his now flaccid cock. Sam pushed the headdress back and snuggled against Dean, resting his head against his shoulder, his hand tracing lazy circles over Dean's body.

Sam laughed softly and said “Thanks for indulging me Dean. That was wonderful.” Dean plucked the headdress off and stroked Sammy's hair, enjoying its softness. “You're welcome baby boy. I enjoyed that just as much as you did. You look stunning in feathers and fake deer skin.” Sam looked up at him, smiling. “In that case, I can serve you breakfast in bed tomorrow wearing nothing but this and a smile.”

Dean thought for a moment, a smile curling his lips. “Now that” he said, “is an idea I can get on board with.”


End file.
